Life's Forgotten
by Hawkflight7
Summary: A collection of poems' by the cats who are forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**Life's Forgotten**

**1. Blanket of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**A poem type thing. Guess who it is.**

One eye, Two eye,

The warmth is undeniable,

The sky goes on forever,

I'd never thought all this could change,

One, Two, Three,

Innocently undeniably cute,

A wall of branches,

It was a second home to me,

This blanket of blue a third,

And the green a fourth,

They turned on me,

Unmerciful,

No,

I'm stained with a death,

It's my fault,

I wasn't fast enough,

And now i never will be,

I've been punished by Starclan,

I know that now,

But he doesn't,

I tried to let them take me,

I truly did,

But he pushes me on,

Excerise,

Don't lay like that,

It means you given up,

Crawl,

Excerise more,

Work,

It's all to much,

Take me already,

Just take me,

They are to far away,

I wonder,

To far to reach me?,

No,

He won't let them,

Crawl again,

He pushes me to much,

I'm just an apprentice,

Truly I am,

Lieing down,

But I'm back up,

How does he continue?,

I'm a lost cause,

So why is he still here?,

I think,

Maybe,

This darkness will lift,

As long as I have him,

By my side,

To test me,

Keep me up,

And then maybe,

I can lift his darkness.

**Review please. My first poem, tell me if you like it or not and who you think it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life's Forgotten**

**Briarlight was the one in Blanket of Darkness**

**2. Falling through Rain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

Fluff,

Gray,

I'll kill him,

For coming here,

Blood stained the grass,

The dirt,

The stones,

So slippery,

I should have known,

His fur like a cloud,

About to pour,

Down it's blood upon me,

The stars began to show,

I took no notice,

What a fool I was,

One Step back,

And then I knew,

Back legs flying out from below me,

Like a kittens first time walking,

I wish I had known that joy with her,

The wind screams at me,

Let go,

I reached,

I slipped,

The stars grew,

Brighter and brighter,

My time,

It's to soon,

I can see her,

Grief takes me over,

And all I hope is that it's quick,

So I can tell her,

It didn't hurt,

It was fast,

Not slow,

How I miss you now,

I fell,

Like the wet stone I was,

Through the rain.

**Tell me who you think it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

_elemental helper: Thanks ^.^ _

_Tears-Fallen: *tackles* i knowz, i knowz ALL!_

**Life's Forgotten**

**Whiteclaw was in Falling through Rain**

**3. Future in a Pool**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

My eyes,

Windows to the soul,

Atleast that's what they say,

Are lifeless,

My soul is gone,

And like in death,

I arrive there,

Claws unsheathed,

Snarling,

Why? you might ask,

I felt like it,

Don't ask me stupid questions,

Two know why,

Not of what killed me,

But of why it's best I'm dead,

Because in my future,

I rule,

And it's my playground,

Chaotic,

Bloody,

Death,

Oh it reaks of it,

Of death,

That's why I'm dead now,

Why I'm in this place,

Alone,

Filled with Darkness,

And that weird moss,

I'll only miss two,

My love,

My kit,

Nothing more,

Nothing less,

Especially that pool.

**Go on and guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life's Forgotten**

**Thistleclaw was in Future in a Pool**

**4. Good not Evil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

The sun's shining,

Even with a death hanging over,

Oh well,

His time was a good one,

Over now though,

Sent to rest with ancestors,

I hope he's happy there,

That's my last thought,

Of him,

Cause now it's mine,

Or it should have been,

That mottle tom,

He took it,

I'll never forgive him,

That's why,

I have wings on my side,

All the elements,

That are there when you need them,

Like now,

In this rain,

They are here,

For me,

And me alone,

Not that fool,

Me,

Then the light flashes,

And they are there,

Ruining it,

Ruining everything,

Everything I worked for,

The tide turns,

I'm left with not much of a choice,

I ran,

Fools,

I'll be back,

More flashes,

Screaming,

A snap,

Then the weight,

Unbearable,

Another snap,

Death,

But I know,

And that's all that counts,

I know I did right,

They don't,

I do,

All that matters,

That's all,

I wish I had gotten to him first,

And now,

I have to watch him from above,

In the stars,

I was right,

I didn't do wrong,

This is proof enough,

But they,

They disgrace me every time they walk there,

I made that possible,

I was right,

They were wrong,

It was none of their buisness,

I'm...,

Tearing,

From the inside,

To out,

And no one has helped me,

Since that day,

Like I'm a disease,

But I'm here,

Among them,

So I couldn't have done wrong,

Yet,

They give me the cold shoulder,

Even him,

Especially him,

I don't understand,

So,

It must be,

That good is complicated.

**Tell me who you think it. Sorry if that last part seemed to drag at all.**


End file.
